A Memorable Weekend
by Smartrose
Summary: Kid starts of a party of the weekend with his love for liz. But what happens when love strikes a cord in one of the most aurprising people. Blackstar... He finds love with someone just as surprising
1. Kid's lucky night

Much to his dismay there were people here. This wasnt the time to consult her, nor the time to KISS her. Kid was stressed, that was for sure, it didnt help he developed feelings for liz. He was planning on telling her tonight, that was until he realized how many people were here. It didnt matter, he promised himself he would tell her tonight. And god dammit he was going to do so. He made his way up to Liz slowly. "Hey liz," he said tapping her on the shoulder. "What is it Kid?" She asked turning her head from the conversation she was having with soul and maka. Why the hell did they come to a party at blackstars house anyways?! Oh yeah... He thought it would be good for them to have a huge sleepover. "Can i talk to you... In private?" He asked a bit nervous, especially since soul gave him a weird look. "Uh sure, i know a room thats pretty quiet, lets talk there." Liz suggested unaware of what he might want to talk about. She grabbed his hand and led him to the room and closed the door. "So whats the matter?" She asked a but more bubly than usual. He sat there staring at the dress she had picked. It was a strapless maroon dress, with a slit right up to her left hip. She had left her hair down, and it drew more than enough attention to her breasts. "I uh... I" he said shaking off the hormones,"i needed to tell you something" "Well go on tell me..." She said a bit impatient. He wasnt sure how to say something that didnt make it awkward. He just kissed her. She was surprised at first, then closed her eyes and deepend the kiss. Kid let out an unexpected moan as she accidentally scraped his manhood bringing her hand to his neck. "S-sorry" she said a bit embarrased. "Dont worry about it.." He stated then slid his arm around her waist. There was no question she loved him back, if she didnt she wouldnt have let it come this far. He could only take them further. He couldnt control his urges after realizing she felt the same way, not while she was in this dress. He left small kisses down her neck, nipping here and there. And he was rewarded with a small squeek and goosebumps. "How cute," he thought outloud. She started fumbling with his tie. "How the hell do you get this on?" She said obviously frustrated she couldnt tease him as he did her. "Here," he said smiling at her cuteness while undoing his tie. "No fair," she said pouting a little. "Dont pout..," he said in a tone he never used before, was it seductive, well that was a new one. He licked up her neck while pulling her zipper down. She gasped a little and didnt bother undoing the buttons but rather just ripped his shirt open. "Dont be so aggressive, youll get there soon," he smirked at persistency. "I want to be on the same level as you.." She said lightly dragging a finger down his chest. At that moment he did something a little not him... He said something surprising. "Then why are we still clothed?" He asked rather seductively. Liz, a little starstrucken, pulled his belt off, and fumbled with his slowly pulled her dress down as she did so. When her uper body was exposed, considering she wasnt wearing a bra, she brought her hands up and hid her face. He gazed down upon her and whispered in her ear,"dont hide." He removed her hands and slid his pants off for her. Before she could say anything else he slid his mouth over her nipple. He flicked his tongue in circles around it earning moans every circle. Then earning a squeek when he bit it. "D-dont do that" she said unsure. "Doesnt sound like you want me to stop, " he pointed out smirking. He starts preoccupying her with kisses while he trailed his fingers up her inner thigh. "Mmmaah!" She squeeked. Liz without any control was becoming wet, she was practically his slave now, whether he knew it or not. Brushing his finger around the outline of her thong he grinned sliding his finger inside. "What are you doi-ahh!" She moaned of pleasure as he stuck a finger inside of her vagina. What they didnt know is that it had been an hour since they started, though it seemed as though no time had passed. The party had ended and their friends were a bit worried. Blackstar sent all but maka, soul, and patty home. All four of them were wanderin around the house looking for them. And who else to walk in but innocent maka. Maka creaked open the door silently, and saw what he was doing from an angle she did not want to see, right away she closed the door. Running off to find soul for comfort, being scarred for life. Meanwhile kid and liz were now completely naked, and it was liz's turn to tease him. She smiled slightly, then bit his nipple. "Ahh!" He rewarded her with that. She reached her hand down and grabbed his manhood in her hand and slowly made her way down to it. She looked up to him, he had a look like he couldnt believe it was happening. Then she put her head down and licked his already hard cock like a lolipop. If course he was sensitive and moaned. She was planning on making him wait and teading him for awhile like he did her. Maka had slowly, tried to explain what she saw, but was a little in shock, after seeing her friends like that. "Why cant i stay!?" Blair pleaded blackstar(bs, i know haha goes so well, but i have to shorten it) "No, i dont need a michevious cat wandering around my house." Bs made his point. Blair whispered very gently in his ear,"if you dont ill tell everyone your little secret with Liz" "Fine you can stay, just dont break anything" he said not believing he was just blackmailed. Bs decided it be best if everyone went to their rooms for the night. 


	2. Blackstar's New Lover

The night not quite over yet was becoming more eventful than planned. "Blair go to your room... Stop bothering me" Bs said a little annoyed. "But i dont know where it is, and dont you want to find out what kid and liz are doing..." She said a little michevious. "I would honestly rather not know," he said having a pretty good idea of what was happening there. He started walking down the hall with her still following. "You have a bigger house than i thought," blair said observing the area. "N-now tell me how did you know i lost my virginity to liz?" Bs asked wanting answers. "Well im the one who was serving your guys drinks... And it can be figured out what two drunks do when alone," she said like it was obvious. She was instantly distracted by a shiny thing hanging up, she looked at it. And forgetting she was walking, tripped and broke a lamp. "God Dammit i told you not t-" he started but got distracted at her position. She had fallen to where her knees were holding her up, her butt in the air and boobs popping out of her shirt. It didnt help she was wearing a skirt and her lack of cloth on her underwear was just topping it off. "I-im sorry... I didnt mean too, dont make me leave i was just a little distracted," blair pleaded not wanting to be left out of the party. "I mean, you dont have to leave, it was an accident right, just dont let it happen again" he said reaching down a little. Blair stood up and looked at him with big eyes, her shirt a bit undone from when she fell. "Really?" She asked then paused," Thank you!" She finished jumping on him hugging him. Bs looked away trying not to get a nosebleed. This was a little too much for him, he knew he shouldnt have let a michevious cat stay. Blair looked at him a little confused on why he was looking away. "Do you not like me?" She asked a little sadened. "No no i like you... Your great, awesome, yep... Could you get off me?" Bs asked a bit concerned on how this would look to others. Blair already realizing how it looked was now playing dumb. She knew that a girl in a short skirt with boobs popping out of her shirt on top of a guy who seems a little helpless, was probably looking like a perverted fetish happening. "But im comfortable," she said bouncing on him a little. "Blair this isnt funny, please let me up." He pleaded. "Noo, i dont want my new toy to leave..." She continued. He pushed her off and she pulled him down right on top of her, now it looked like he was taking advantage of her. "Ill quit if we play a game," she bargained. "What game?" He asked suspicious. "One-on-one basketball, first one to three wins" she said sealing the deal. "Well i gue-" he started but got cut off with her pulling him outside to the court he had. "Soul?"maka asked a bit uneasy. "What maka?" Soul tried to sound comforting. She stepped out from the bathroom, in a new outfit. "What do you think?" She asked. "This is stupid, why did you want to play basketball?" Bs complained. "Because i see how much you guys suck and wanted to give you some lessons" she reasoned," now pay attention" She threw the ball in the basket. "One to zero, better step it up," she started teasing," rule one always pay attention" She started dribbling, bs trying to block her. She goes to shoot, but bs got distracted by her panties and doesnt block. Making it in she states," rule two keep your eyes on the ball." Looking bs in the eyes, she slowly walks over to him. "You go first maybe youll do better," she states throwing the ball at him. Bs catches the ball and starts dribbling. Instead of blocking blair slides her hands behind his neck and passionately kisses him, slowly making her hands to the ball and grabbing it. Once she has it she turns around an throws it in the basket making it. "Rule three... No matter what your opponent does, dont get distracted," she said with her tail and ears popping out. "I wonder why they popped out at the last second," bs thought aloud noticing," could it be... That maybe, you actually got off on that kiss?" "Huah! No, that was just a lesson," blair said a little panicked. "I dont like when i get beaten at games or at anything..." He says circling around her," but instead of proving my point like i usually do, this time i can adjust" Slowly he makes his hand across her stomach from behind, moving it down her legs. She shivers and turns around shoving her hands around his head. "She may of been your first, but ill be your best," blair says sure of herself. He slides his hands down and slides her underwear off. Sitting her down on the ground he lays her down on it kissing her legs. "Bs, mmm... " she moans biting her lips. Bs put her legs up and gently licked her vagina. She moaned. Bs stuck his tongue deep inside her traveling around, exploring her. Blair twitched everytime he hit a nerve. "Sto- ahh- bs- please! Im gonna c-cu-" she couldnt finish because he pulled his tongue out of her and kissed her, making her taste her own heat. He stripped his pants and pulled her skirt down. He looked down at her and smiled. Why was he doing this? She was a michevious cat, and a god like him couldnt love someone who wasnt on his level. But she did manage to beat him, even at such a simple game, she was talented at distractions and tricks. He shoved his cock inside her, and got nails in his back. Instead of hurting it was rather arousing. He began to thrust slowly making sure to hit her sweet spot every time he thrusted in. He started going faster, panting but kissing her. She pulled his hair and scratched his back, trying not to scream loud. Not like it was working, she was practically singing like she was in an opera. Good for them that liz and kid were sleeping from their own fun, patty was sleeping, an maka and soul were too far to hear them. As he thrusted they both came, and laid next to eachother for a moment. "This changes nothing," bs said panting. "Oh but this changes everything," blair smirked. Bs grinned a little," just get your clothes on..." "I could say the same for you," she smart mouthed him as she slid on her panties and bottoms. He put his underwear and pants back on and started walking inside. "Where are you going," blair questioned. "Im going to bed... In our room for the night," bs said calmly. "Our room, m..." She processed then hugged him and walked with him. They headed to the rooms holding hands. "M-ma- maka! What are you wearing..." Soul stuttered trying not to get a nosebleed. "Do you like it? Blair said you would if i wore it... So do you?" Maka asked crawling over him in a see through night gown. 


End file.
